


新手爸爸观察日记

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, leg sex, 孕期, 涨奶, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: 看简介！！孕期！孕期！
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看简介！！  
> 孕期！孕期！

朴志训原是沉稳的性子，就算心里再不快也会吞在肚子里，挂着笑脸对人，不叫别人有一丝不悦。

可赖冠霖发现，最近朴志训的脾气越来越大、情绪越来越反复无常。尤其在怀孕后。

赖冠霖缩在门框后，看着穿着宽大的T恤、正盘腿坐在沙发上看电视的朴志训，一脸的愁云惨淡。

他回想起一个月前，两个人因为异地久别重逢，甫一见面就倒在床上酣畅淋漓地干了一场。赖冠霖刚把安全套取下、放在锡纸包装里，准备起身扔掉的时候，就发现朴志训缩在床的另一边，弓着身子，手肘护住小腹处，闭着眼睛浑身发抖。赖冠霖被这反常的反应吓一大跳，忙将人裹进怀里，一边吻着他汗津津的鬓角，一边忙说对不起对不起。又赶紧收拾好，抱着人就冲出房门，去了急诊。

以为是什么不治之症，结果检查出来，妊娠一个月。

赖冠霖瞪着眼睛，快要将报告单盯穿洞来。从厕所回来的朴志训惨白着脸，一屁股坐到赖冠霖身边，嘶拉一下夺过报告单，因为力气过大还扯破一个角。

“你什么想法？”朴志训冷着声音说。六月底的夜晚，赖冠霖被冻得不自觉打了个寒颤。

赖冠霖不解地看着他。

结果朴志训的声音开始打抖，似乎带着哽咽：“你……你要是不想要，可以打掉。”说着吸了吸鼻子，“我没事的。”

赖冠霖这才发现，人眼尾都是红红的，像沾着露水的桃花瓣。

他心下一惊，一把将朴志训搂进怀里，对着他耳边说：“哥哥……哥哥说什么呢？我怎么可能不要他？这是我们的孩子，是你身上的一块肉，怎么可能不要他？”说得激动了，又将朴志训扶起，抓着他的肩角：“我这几年很努力，赚了很多钱，我能养得起你，也能养得起他……真的！哥哥！你相信我！”

小朋友认真起来时，眼睛圆圆的，亮亮的，让朴志训总是想起中国有一款牛奶饮料，赖冠霖曾经买给过他的，红色的易拉罐上面一个卡通人的半身像，眼睛特别大，圆溜溜的。联想至此，朴志训噗嗤一声笑了出来，但眼角也滑落了一滴泪。

两个人都惊呆在原地。

朴志训除了在床上，眼泪是不多的。

之后赖冠霖让经纪人帮他推了内地的所有活动，一心一意守在家里当家庭主夫照顾朴志训。

虽说赖冠霖年少就在娱乐圈里摸爬滚打，察言观色的能力也是一绝，可他还是吃不准新手妈妈的小情绪。

比如前两天赖冠霖提议要带朴志训下馆子，就喊了经纪人大哥送他们。结果一坐进保姆车里，虽说平日里两人都不是话多的性格，但朴志训却一反常态的一言不发，弄的赖冠霖不理他也不是，和他说话也不是，只得伸手将人搂进怀里，玩着他的手指。朴志训虽也由着赖冠霖摆弄，但从头到尾都板着脸。之后坐在饭店包间里，朴志训才问，你为什么不考驾照？为什么让外人来送我们？

赖冠霖委屈得要死，自己才刚满二十，之前一直韩国中国两地跑，行程从凌晨排到凌晨，真的匀不出时间。但面上还是哄着：“我马上就考，到时候买辆车，哥哥想去哪里就去哪里。”

再比如一个小时前，朴志训吵着要吃葡萄，赖冠霖便快马加鞭跑到离家最近的超市买了两大提，红的绿的都有，又手脚麻利地洗了一大碗，端端正正地摆在茶几上，等着朴志训夸奖。

朴志训拿了一颗往嘴里一塞，鼓着腮帮子嚼了两下，眉头又拧巴起来。

“太甜了。“朴志训糯着声音，撒娇似地埋怨道。

赖冠霖愣在原地，心想自己还特意挑了最甜的品种买的。

于是转过身立马搜索“孕期喜欢什么口味”。

好的，下次往酸了买。

饶是如此，朴志训依旧一口一口地往嘴里塞葡萄，红润的嘴唇沾上了亮晶晶的果汁，随着咀嚼的动作一动一动的。

赖冠霖眉头又舒展开来。虽然医生说孕期前三个月不能有性事，说对固胎不利，但平时的摸摸搂搂，朴志训倒是从未拒绝过。

不知是不是宝宝的缘故，孕后的朴志训整个人变得软糯起来——各种意义上的。身体变得柔软丰腴，变得更加敏感，只是简单的湿吻就能让他全身染上潮红。

在探索朴志训的身体这件事上，赖冠霖从来无师自通，知道用什么方法能让朴志训瞬间变得兴奋又敏感。

不过孕期带来的身体变化也让赖冠霖觉得新奇。

昨晚他的大手覆上朴志训微微隆起的小腹时，只觉心下一软，便跪在朴志训身前，虔诚地吻了上去。

赖冠霖说不出来，这种感觉十分奇妙，庄重又神圣。

他又将手探进朴志训的T恤——最近朴志训不爱穿外裤，只用一件宽大的睡衣罩住下身，赖冠霖曾打趣说要不要干脆买孕妇裙——摸上朴志训的胸部时，意外地发现那两处也微微胀起，变得圆润松软起来。朴志训整个人一抖，软在赖冠霖怀里，喉咙里发出一声黏腻的哼唧出来。

赖冠霖想了想，这和前两年、朴志训疯狂去健身房练出的胸肌又不一样，那是硬邦邦的，结实得很。

等会儿再去查一查，赖冠霖暗暗记下，自己要做的功课还很多。想着就将朴志训的衣摆撩起，开始亲吻那圆鼓鼓的小山包。

其实说来，朴志训心里对赖冠霖还是有点歉意。每次亲热足够，眼见着赖冠霖的呼吸都粗重起来，就要将他拆吃入腹的时候，他都得扯出一丝理智，将赖冠霖推开。赖冠霖通情达理，饶是自己再忍得难受，也只能咬着牙走进洗手间去处理掉。每次听见浴室里哗哗的水声，朴志训都坐在床上，轻轻叹气。

他又怎么会不想要呢？朴志训暗自想，算了，小朋友说要买孕妇裙，那就随他。

朴志训在孕前将头发染成了红色，如今近三个月过去，颜色褪得七七八八，成了极浅的粉，被赖冠霖称作烂玫瑰色，脆弱又娇柔。

“特别好看，”赖冠霖常说，尤其是当朴志训躺在赖冠霖怀里，赖冠霖一边揉着他的小腹、一边吻着他发旋的时候，“和哥哥很配。”

孕期易乏，有时候火气再大，也扛不住席卷而来的困意。朴志训常这样晒着太阳，窝在赖冠霖温暖的怀里，就这样睡过去。睡着的朴志训太美了，睫毛长而浓密，在脸上投下浅浅的阴影；睡得沉了，柔软的嘴唇还会微微张开，成一个小小的圈。赖冠霖经常看得出神，用目光将这人间胜景牢牢记在心里，就算腿麻到发酸也毫无知觉。

他突然升起怀孕真好的念头来，想让朴志训多生几个。

第二天，他们俩决定去商场添置一些家用，以及其他必需的孕期用品。

朴志训脸皮薄，虽说前三个月不显孕，但出门的衣服也往大了挑、往低调了选。黑T恤、黑口罩，运动裤加拖鞋，齐活。

可出门后他才发现，衣摆再大，虽然遮住了小腹，涨起的胸部却依旧很明显。

赖冠霖安慰说，没事，外人看来就是练出形状的胸肌而已。

况且知道了又怎么样，是我赖冠霖的小孩。他心下想。

但朴志训担心的不止这个。

刚出门还不觉得，不知是这件黑T恤的布料太硬还是怎么的，他只觉得乳头那里被磨得又涨又痒，每走一步路都会起一身鸡皮疙瘩，难受极了。

落在赖冠霖眼里，就是越来越暗的脸色、越来越紧的眉头。

赖冠霖知道朴志训发起火来有多可怕，这在他看来就是发火的前兆。

赖冠霖躲在人群里，手指穿过朴志训的指缝，紧紧握住，发现他掌心汗涔涔的。

“老婆，怎么了？”他凑在朴志训耳边问。朴志训第一次听到这个称呼时臊得很，说滚滚滚谁是你老婆，但看着赖冠霖又笑着脸贴上来，软着声音喊他老婆，羞归羞，但也默默接受了。

朴志训浑身一激灵，连忙把赖冠霖往外推。耳尖突然腾起热气。

这回倒不是他故意和赖冠霖闹脾气，只是他浑身上下难受得很，是真的不想让人碰他。

逛到后面，朴志训感觉自己乳头上泌出了什么东西，湿湿的，又有点温热，液体顺着胸腹一路流下去。他突然停住了步子。

赖冠霖发觉不对，回头一看，朴志训站在原地，紧握着拳，一双眼睛水汪汪的，一眨就滑下一滴泪。

赖冠霖吓懵了，连忙牵着朴志训走回保姆车，叫经纪人十分钟后送他们回家。

赖冠霖吻了吻朴志训的泪痕，心疼地问，哥哥怎么了。

朴志训依旧湿着眼睛，只觉得又羞又臊又难受，眼泪一滴接着一滴啪嗒啪嗒往下落。

他指着自己的胸部，颤着声音说：“难受……”

赖冠霖顺着看下去，发现黑色的布料上竟有了两块小小的水渍。

赖冠霖抬手摸上去，只听朴志训闷哼了一声，又把他的手打掉：“别动！“

那片水渍更大了。

新手爸爸慌了神，他在网上看孕期记录有说过涨奶的现象，只是不知道朴志训竟然反应来得这样早。

他正手足无措的时候，朴志训突然又握住他的手腕，往自己的胸上送。

“太胀了……你帮我揉揉。”

赖冠霖顺从地将手伸进衣摆里，一下下轻轻地揉着朴志训肿胀的乳房。朴志训舒服地叹出气来，赖冠霖感觉湿滑的汁水一滴滴落在自己掌心。

他其实有点想尝尝奶水是什么味道。


	2. 一个晚上

朴志训睡得正香时，突然感觉从被窝外钻进一阵凉风，接着一个巨大的人形火炉蹭了上来。朴志训下意识地把人往外踹，却被一只大手握住了脚踝。

他这才幽幽转醒，带着怨气数落赖冠霖：“闹什么……不是说了前三个月要分房睡嘛，出去出去。”接着用另一只脚继续揣着赖冠霖腹部，埋怨道：“热死了。”

赖冠霖却贴得更近，躺在朴志训身侧，从身后轻轻环住他的肩：“我想老婆了嘛……我就抱抱你，睡吧。”

朴志训见他老实，也就由他搂着，揉了揉眼睛换了个姿势，继续和周公下棋。

可这棋局还没开始，朴志训又被一阵动静给弄醒了——他感觉到自己腿间一片濡湿。

他起先迷迷糊糊地以为自己梦遗了，刚想起身换内裤，转念一想自己尚在孕期不该遗精才对。

然后他才注意到那双探进自己睡衣里、揉捏着他胸部的手，和那个在自己腿间前后摩擦的东西。

朴志训又气又羞，想扭头狠狠骂一顿某只偷腥的猫，无意识地夹紧了双腿。

原本将口鼻埋在朴志训颈间、闭眼享受的赖冠霖突然一受刺激，条件反射般地咬上朴志训柔软的耳垂，捏着他乳首的手一紧，身下抽插的动作更加剧烈，一下下顶上朴志训敏感的的后穴，激得朴志训快尖叫出声，他连忙在喉咙里刹住车，才变成几声细碎的呻吟。

他听见赖冠霖衔着他的耳垂、含糊不清地唤着他的名字，夹杂着一些餍足的鼻音。

朴志训一下就软成一滩水，脸噗嗤一下变得通红，屁股也下意识地回应着赖冠霖的动作。

赖冠霖动作越来越大，床板都嘎吱嘎吱摇晃了起来。朴志训大腿间的细肉快要被那东西磨掉一层皮，胸部也被揉搓得红肿起来。

朴志训感觉自己胯间也变得灼热，后穴湿答答地开始往外渗水。

他在心里骂了两声脏话，却还是用两股夹着赖冠霖，随着他的抽插一前一后摆动着腰肢。

朴志训也不知赖冠霖到底是醒着还是睡着，只听见他的鼻息越来越重，嘴里的嘟囔也断断续续不成句，像在梦呓。赖冠霖伸出舌头，舔舐着朴志训的耳根。朴志训一边由着赖冠霖在自己腿间动作，一边自己将手探进内裤，准备自行纾解。

结果被赖冠霖抢了先。

他细长的大手覆上朴志训的前端，随着自己下身的抽插前后撸动着朴志训的柱身。赖冠霖的龟头一下下顶着朴志训的会阴，朴志训爽得牙根直打颤。

结果就是当晚床单又变得乱七八糟。  
以及之后朴志训晚上睡觉都要锁门。


End file.
